galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Daring do
Daring Do, or Daring Do Dazzle,1 also known as A.K. Yearling,2 is a female Pegasus pony, the titular character and the author of the Daring Do book series, based on her adventures Development and design Daring Do's name is a play on the phrase derring-do, meaning "brave and adventurous, often reckless actions". She shares the same mane, tail, and eye design as Rainbow Dash, and their personality is similar. They differ in cutie mark (a compass rose), coat color, and Daring Do's "rainbow" hair which is grayscale; when she snatches the Sapphire Statue from Ahuizotl's hands, she leaves a grayscale rainbow trail behind her, like Rainbow Dash does in several episodes. She also shares the same design as Skywishes, Sugar Grape, Lucky Dreams, Sweetsong, Breezie, Feathermay, Periwinkle, Star Dasher, and sometimes Ploomette and Banana Bliss, the same tail style and eye color as WCE Unnamed Mare - Jouster, the same mane and tail style as Holly Dash, "Doseydotes", "Ballad", Léon, and Roku-chan, the same mane style as Andrea, and the same tail style as "Sunstone". A.K. Yearling is a nod to and pun on British author J.K. Rowling.3 The name "Yearling" also refers to a horse between one and two years of age. In early December 2013, Dave Polsky was asked whether A. K. Yearling is a reference to Amy Keating Rogers and answered "Consciously, no. But subconsciously? Wow, I am so totally busted."This name was eventually used for an alternate universe counterpart of Daring Do mentioned in the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #19. A layout artist for the show explained the similarity between Daring Do's outfit and Berryshine's Nightmare Night costume in Luna Eclipsed. In order to fill out the crowd scenes and due to time constraints, Daring Do's shirt was recolored and the outfit was then used as a costume. The shirt was recolored so that there were no future episode spoilers.6 When asked why Rainbow and Daring are practically similar, Jim Miller responded "when we were starting DD's first appearance, we didn't know she'd ever come back. So it's just a recolored RD model."7 Personality Daring Do is depicted as a very cunning, fierce, and determined explorer. She has been shown to be incredibly intelligent, using her wits to solve puzzles, pull off disguises, and escape many of Ahuizotl's death traps. However, it is revealed in Daring Don't that she is a loner, often rejecting company and help whenever it is offered to her, as seen when she turns down Rainbow Dash's, and in an earlier adventure Dr. Caballeron's, offers to help her. It is revealed that through all of the secrecy that comes with her dangerous adventures, Daring Do taught herself not to trust anyone at all. Yet during the climax of the episode, she does open up a little after Rainbow Dash rescues her from Ahuizotl's trap and asserts her friendship towards Daring, and she later admits that sometimes even she could use a little help. At the very end, Daring seems to have lost some of her introverted nature as she develops a bond with Rainbow Dash to the point where she writes about her in her latest book. While she tends to be reckless and irresponsible (unknowingly causing destruction while on her adventures), she is genuinely regretful when she realizes the damage her actions have caused for the village of Somnambula. She also shows regret when she discovers that Ahuizotl is actually a guardian, and that she has been stealing the relics he was charged with protecting. Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females